


and we'll take all our chances (just as long as we're together)

by mieczyslyds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Skype calls, This was supposed to be pure fluff, but what is stydia without a little teasing am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieczyslyds/pseuds/mieczyslyds
Summary: “You ready to join the party behind the wall or what?” she quips, setting the mirror next to the laptop and begins to take off her make-up.“Threesomes aren’t really my thing, especially without you.”She glances at him, curious. “So are you saying you could consider having one with me?”





	and we'll take all our chances (just as long as we're together)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything and this is purely based on the concept of Stiles and Lydia making fun of the FBI agent meme. And, well, this wasn't supposed to turn out the way it did, but both Stydia and I have no chill, so whatever.
> 
> Un-beta'd and English isn't my first language, so bear with me.
> 
> (title from "Water Flow" by Klyne)

By the time Lydia gets back to her dorm room, her phone is constantly buzzing in her bag.

She knows exactly who’s decided to bother her right now, but instead of responding immediately, she takes off her high heels with a sigh, enjoying the feeling of the carpet underneath her bare feet. She moves slowly around the room, getting rid of her clothes and slips into one of the sweatshirts, which doesn’t really belong to her, but the owner hasn’t complained about it disappearing from his drawer.

Lydia sits by her desk, reaching for a small mirror and make-up wipes, when she’s reminded of the phone, still being bombarded by the incoming messages.

_Stiles [5:08 PM]: text me when you get out of the class, okay?_

_Stiles [5:19 PM]: i’m so bored._

_Stiles [5:25 PM]: seriously, i’ve been trying to solve this case for DAYS and now that i’m done with it, I kinda wish i could do it all over again_

_Stiles [5:29 PM]: i could use a distraction, you know?..._

_Stiles [5:34 PM]: OMG LYDIA_

_Stiles [5:34 PM]: SOMEONE’S HAVING SEX NEXT ROOM_

_Stiles [5:35 PM]: NOW I COULD REALLY USE THAT DISTRACTION_

_Stiles [5:36 PM]: Lydia, for the love of God, text me back, i’m dying_

_Stiles [5:47 PM]: L Y D I A_

She snickers slightly and turns on her laptop.

_Lydia [5:50 PM]: I’m back in my dorm._

_Stiles [5:50 PM]: you busy?_

_Lydia [5:50 PM]: definitely not as busy as your friends_

_Stiles [5:51 PM]: ha ha._

_Stiles [5:51 PM]: skype, now_

Lydia doesn’t even have a chance to look up when Stiles pops up on the screen, a selfie of him sticking his tongue out which she made him set as his contact photo. She answers the call and is greeted by the sight of him laying against the headboard of his bed with a warm smile on his face. His hair is falling onto his forehead and surprisingly, he’s not wearing a shirt, so he must have taken a shower earlier.

“Well hello there, miss MIT”, he grins and Lydia rolls her eyes. He’s been using this nickname since she was accepted.

“You ready to join the party behind the wall or what?” she quips, setting the mirror next to the laptop and begins to take off her make-up.

“Threesomes aren’t really my thing, especially without you.”

She glances at him, curious. “So are you saying you could consider having one with me?”

“I mean, sharing is caring, but I don’t think this applies in this case”, he cringes, making Lydia laugh. She can hear the sound bouncing off the walls in his room and wishes she could hear it clearer, while laying next to him where he’s currently giggling as well, eight hours away from her.

She misses him more than she’d like to admit, because this thing, being with Stiles, still feels so fresh and new. Sometimes it still scares her how much she loves him, despite the fact that it’s been a year and a half since she got him back for good, wrapped up in his arms in that locker room. They may already have their own habits and traditions, but Stiles has never been good at sticking to routines. Being with him means discovering something new about each other every day and there’s nothing that Lydia loves more than knowledge. She knows him better than anyone else (maybe except for Scott), but she’s still eager to learn more about him with every passing minute.

“Someone’s getting possessive…”, Lydia smiles. Stiles absent-mindedly runs a hand through his hair and winks. Lydia feels warmth spreading through her body and if she could, she would drag him out of the laptop’s screen and kiss him senseless. She doesn’t tell him that, deciding on unbraiding and taking out bobby pins from her hair instead.

“Come on, I just want to make sure that your love life is satisfying”, he deadpans.

“…and someone’s also getting confident.”

“You know your man has to stay on top of his game”

“Oh, he definitely is”, Lydia throws her head back, letting her hair tumble down her back. She knows she’s exposing her neck to him and when she looks back at Stiles, his eyebrows are raised in approval, a small smile playing on his lips. “I might need a little reminder once in a while, though.”

“I thought I reminded you enough the last time we’ve seen each other”, he squints and tilts his head a little. Lydia replays the memories in her head and can't resist the urge to cross her legs.

“A woman has her needs, Stiles.”

Two can play this game.

He gets closer to the screen, looking at her carefully. They stay silent for awhile, waiting for his next move, and Lydia’s heart is thumping with anticipation.

“What a fancy sweatshirt you got there”, Stiles says, voice low, and oh, this is getting better and better.

Lydia bites her lip, getting closer to her laptop as well, with hair falling over her shoulder, hands resting against the cold desk. “Well, thank you. I really paid attention to the details of this particular outfit. I paired it with a great pair of boobs.”

Stiles rests his chin on his hand, like he’s seriously contemplating pros and cons of said outfit. “Well, miss MIT, I would really like to see those breathtaking accessories.”

“I would gladly show them to you, but I’m afraid the FBI agents assigned to us would have something against this action.”

“Oh, didn’t you know?”, he grins. “I’m the agent assigned to you, miss Martin. Stiles Stilinski, always on my watch.”

There’s something sparkling in his eyes, the look he gives her when he’s challenging her, excited to see what she does next and goddamn, does she want him to be right here with her. Does she want to get rid of that smug expression with her mouth.

“Alright, then. There’s nothing better than a quality bonding time with the guy watching you 24/7”, she drags the sweatshirt over her head and sits more comfortably in the chair, baring her chest. Stiles bites back a moan and Lydia knows she’s won. “What do you think, Mr. Stilinski?”

He smiles and she thinks of the sun and serotonin and zeta functions and the feeling of his arms around her. He’s her happiness.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! You can scream over Stydia with me on Twitter (mieczyslydias) or occasionally Tumblr (mieczyslyds).


End file.
